


A Missed Connection

by Everie



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Unrequited, Unresolved, Unresolved Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 04:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everie/pseuds/Everie
Summary: "You don't know me, but I want to get to know you."





	

**Author's Note:**

> She writes in the missed connections section of her newspaper in hopes that she will be able to reach him.

You don’t know me, but I want to get to know you.

 

I called your name from the waiting room. You weren’t what I expected. On paper you were listed as the opposite gender. I clarified it with you and you told me, “No mam, I’m all man.” We shared a laugh and I gave you instructions on where to go to fix the error.

                You didn’t know it, but while I was assessing you, I was really **_assessing_** you. Your eyes crinkled when you smiled. You smiled with your teeth. You felt warm as I took your temperature. Your skin was soft to the touch as I wrapped the blood pressure cuff around your arm.

                I had to ask you the hard questions that many men before you had a hard time answering. You had been deployed years ago and you try not to let your experiences effect you. I empathized with you, and then discuss the mental health options we could provide for you. You asked me about volunteer services in the hospital and your interest in participating in the program. We talked about the physical therapy you were going through and I suggest Compensated Work Therapy to you. I provided you with information and you thanked me. I felt butterflies in my stomach. My heard was palpitating. I had a nervous smile etched onto my face.

                I had to give you a vaccination and the youthful boy in you came out in the exam room. You were nervous about the injection and the tenderness it would cause your arm later. I offered you reassurance and promised to be swift with the injection. You faced away from me as I pushed the needle into your arm. You tried your best to mask your nerves. I smiled to myself as I withdrew the syringe and then covered it quickly with a band aid. I rubbed the injection site and instructed you to do the same to prevent any discomfort that may occur. You began to rub your arm and you smiled at me again.

                I had to leave, but I didn’t want to. I left the room reluctantly without braving myself to ask you if you were single. I didn’t dare myself to offer you mine. Maybe I was scared of rejection. I was scared that what I was requesting would wipe that sweet smile off your face.

                I will probably never see you again. I’m always met with a sea of new faces everyday here. I don’t know why I’m even writing this. I guess I’m hoping to re-connect with you. I’m hoping I get the chance to know you. I want to see your smile again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this didn't sound too weird.


End file.
